<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Охота by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088039">Охота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021'>WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Divergence AU, Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Tense, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время визита к герцогу Придду Лионель Савиньяк теряет зрение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Охота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявкам “Лионель теряет зрение” и “Знаменитый презрительный прищур Валентина Придда объясняется просто - бедный юноша на самом деле очень плохо видит…”<br/>Время: 390 год К.С.<br/>Примерный возраст: Джастину 17 лет, Лионелю 24, Валентину 10.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Из замка выехали до рассвета. Слуги ёжились от ночной прохлады и зевали в воротники, следуя за господами. Рыжие дайты молча трусили у ног коней.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я рад, что смогу развлечь вас, Лионель. Хорошо ли спалось?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Савиньяк усмехнулся, добродушно глядя на семнадцатилетнего хозяина, который изо всех сил держал глаза открытыми и пытался вести светскую беседу, мечтая об одеяле и подушке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Благодарю, Юстиниан, неплохо. Но, признаться, я едва не замёрз насмерть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вот как?! Прошу извинить, когда вернёмся, я немедленно прикажу истопнику лучше следить за каминами в ваших покоях, — Придд глядел виновато, но очень старался говорить с достоинством. — Вероятно, дело в том, что все в замке привыкли к его... климату, а гости у нас бывают нечасто. Ещё раз прошу извинить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Савиньяк вернул лёгкий поклон и перевёл взгляд на дорогу. Молодой Придд был по-хорошему забавен, и охота обещала пройти неплохо. Лионель приехал накануне и невольно был покорён радушием молодого господина, который, невзирая на строгие взгляды отца и настороженные — матери, за приветственным ужином с излишней горячностью обещал развлекать гостя. Вальтер предложил поговорить о делах вечером после охоты, и Савиньяк едва ли не переживал о том, что к тому времени будет слишком устал и недостоин звания племянника экстерриора.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Всадники миновали еловый парк, густо окружавший замок Васспард, и поднявшееся над землёй солнце сверкнуло на миг в глазах Савиньяка, обращая черноту в тёмный янтарь. Кавалькада стремительно пересекла луг и скрылась в лесу под предводительством встреченного егеря. Охота началась, и цепочка взявших след дайт быстро собиралась в свору, стоило охотникам достаточно углубиться в чащу. Солнце уже давно стояло высоко, но под густыми кронами вековечных деревьев царил полумрак. Собаки залаяли, чуя близкую добычу. Среди черноты влажных стволов мелькнула светлая шерсть оленя, и Лионель с Юстинианом переглянулись и пришпорили коней, склоняясь к их шеям.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Осторожно, там овраг! — Юстиниан мысленно похвалил себя за то, что не забыл предупредить гостя о небезопасном месте. Тот лишь сжал крепко зубы и дал коню шенкелей, вырываясь вперёд. Ещё немного, и он натянет поводья, вскидывая мушкет, уже близко! Испуганный олень увернулся от россыпи камней, метнулся в прогалину и перепрыгнул с обрыва на обрыв. Лионель приподнялся в седле, посылая коня в прыжок следом, но всё внутри вдруг сжалось от испуга, и в глазах потемнело. Его хватило на то, чтобы не закричать. Грато оскользнулся на влажной листве и, громко заржав, крупом назад соскользнул в овраг. Савиньяк успел высвободить ноги из стремян и отлетел в сторону. Резкая боль прошила затылок и спину. Он усилием воли заставил себя открыть глаза, но не увидел ничего — взгляд застилала кровь. Испуганно кричали слуги, рядом осыпалась листва под чужими шагами; Джастин первый сбежал вниз, холодея от страха.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Лионель!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Грато? Где Грато? Он цел?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Придд едва успел проглотить "Какой к закатным тварям Грато, когда вы лежите тут!" и оглянулся, ища взглядом коня, который успел подняться и теперь неуверенно хромал к хозяину.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Д-да. Он здесь. Цел. Как вы? Можете встать? Нет, подождите, не вставайте! — у Юстиниана дрожали руки, когда он платком стирал с чужого лица кровь. Лионель открыл глаза, но снова не увидел ни-че-го.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Скажите, наступило солнечное затмение? — никто никогда не узнает, каких сил стоило заставить голос звучать иронично, когда так хотелось кричать от страха; Рокэ может гордиться, "если я увижу... увижу?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что? Нет... подождите, у вас что, в глазах темно? — Юстиниан был напуган и не скрывал этого. "Создатель, я повёз гостя на охоту, а он ослеп!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Несколько слуг спустились в овраг и теперь толпились позади хозяина. Тот обернулся, и кто-то вздрогнул, глядя на его потемневшее лицо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Фабиан, езжайте в замок. Предупредите лекаря и... расскажите отцу, что случилось.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Слушаюсь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Придд повернулся к Лионелю и отшатнулся, когда тот схватился за кинжал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не прикасайтесь ко мне.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но никто и не прикаса... — Джастин озадаченно окинул взглядом лежащего Савиньяка и оборвал сам себя. — Это Грато. Он бодает вашу ногу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Лионель с трудом перевел дыхание, задвинул клинок в ножны и распрямил согнутую было ногу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Понятно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Лионель, вы можете встать?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я ударился спиной и головой, но, судя по ощущениям, спина не сломана, потому что боль отпускает, — Савиньяк прислушивался к себе и старался говорить размеренно и внятно. — Голова болит, вероятно, сотрясение. Я... не смогу ехать самостоятельно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда я повезу вас, — быстро нашёлся Джастин. — Грато возьму в повод.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Савиньяк молчал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, примите помощь. Мы отъехали очень далеко, лекаря и носилки ждать долго.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хорошо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Поднимались медленно. Сначала Лионель опирался о Придда, выпрямляясь и морщась от боли, потом с помощью слуг взбирался по скользкому обрыву наверх. Грато вывели следом. Лионеля усадили позади Юстиниана, и Савиньяку пришлось крепко держаться за его пояс. До замка добрались только к вечеру.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>— Вы понимаете, что, принимая гостя, вы несёте ответственность за его благополучие?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"На охоте невозможно нести ответственность за другого человека".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, отец.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы понимали это, приглашая нашего гостя на охоту?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Я не мог предвидеть всего".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, отец.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы признаёте вину?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Вину за оступившегося коня?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, отец.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы лишаетесь содержания на год.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ничего, на жалование можно прожить".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, отец.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы понимаете, что труд написать родным нашего гостя взять на себя должны вы?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да... отец.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Идите.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Юстиниан чётким шагом покинул кабинет отца и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Привалился к стене и стёк на пол. Голова кружилась от переживания и невысказанной обиды, клокотавшей внутри.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Юстин?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, Тино? — Джастин автоматически спросил, отрывая ладони от лица.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Снова отец ругал?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— За что? — Тино сел на пол и прижался плечом к боку старшего брата.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Говорить не хотелось, особенно об этом, но с Валентином нужно говорить обязательно, если он этого хочет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мы с Савиньяком поехали на охоту. Его конь поскользнулся, и Лионель упал и ударился головой о камни. И ослеп.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Насовсем?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не знаю. Лекарь говорит, что зрение может вернуться, но когда это произойдёт и произойдёт ли, он не знает. Вот так, — Джастин рассматривал собственные руки, и Валентин ухватился за его ладонь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Юстин, я тоже ослепну?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, — Джастин развернулся и сгрёб младшего в объятия. Тому было только десять, но он уже начинал щуриться, как отец. Прищуренным взглядом Вальтер умел осадить и напугать тех, кто надоедал ему, и Валентин обещал вырасти таким же, если его не защитить. И от влияния отца, и от наступавшей близорукости. — Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Ты ведь знаешь, я ищу хороших лекарей; если не найду в Олларии, поеду в Кэналлоа, но найду. Ты не ослепнешь, Тино, тебе даже не придётся носить стёкла, обещаю. Веришь мне?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Верю.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Вот так. Вдохнуть и выдохнуть, постучаться и толкнуть узорчатую дверь. Так просто и так сложно, когда там, на горе подушек под пологом лежит тот, кто по твоей вине получил увечье и останется калекой, возможно, на всю жизнь. Юстиниан, дождавшись ответа, отворил дверь и тихим шагом подошёл к кровати.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы не против, если я побуду с вами?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет... — чувствуя замешательство собеседника, Лионель изогнул губы в усмешке: — Не против.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Юстиниан пододвинул к постели кресло и сел, напряжённо всматриваясь в лицо Савиньяка. От того, чтобы завязать глаза тканью, тот наотрез отказался, разругавшись с лекарем, но теперь держал глаза закрытыми.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Может, вам что-то нужно? — Юстиниан чувствовал неловкость, ему хотелось быть рядом и помогать, но в то же время было страшно навязываться такому гордому графу. Тот решил сменить отрешённое молчание на беседу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вина, если вас не затруднит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Придд встал, налил вина и, осторожно взяв чужую холодную ладонь, напрягшуюся от прикосновения, вложил в неё бокал. Савиньяк смаковал вино, Юстиниан молчал и нервно сжимал пальцы. Наконец собрался с духом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я должен написать вашим родным о том, что... с вами произошло. Если хотите, можете надиктовать мне, я запишу... Я понимаю, что письма родным — это очень личное, но я никому не перескажу, клянусь!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Даже отцу? — Савиньяк изогнул бровь, опуская бокал в подставленную руку Юстиниана.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Особен... даже ему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А у вас не очень хорошие отношения, верно?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ответом послужило растерянное молчание, и Лионель рассмеялся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бросьте, это понятно любому, кто видел... — Савиньяк споткнулся, на миг растеряв слова, но быстро взял себя в руки, — видел вас за одним столом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Юстиниан внимательно посмотрел на него. Такой ироничный и горделивый, но что останется, если снять привычный налёт? Ослепшие глаза и усталость от придворной жизни, как следствие — невозможность доверять. Вероятно, Лионель что-то почувствовал, потому что неловко пошевелился, поправляя развязанный воротник рубашки, и спросил:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему вы в Васспарде? Как-то рано ваш, хм, эр отпуск вам дал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ваша поездка к нам была запланирована давно, отец вызвал меня, чтобы вы не скучали без подходящей по возрасту компании, хоть я и не очень подхожу на эту роль. Как видите, развлекать гостей у меня получается не очень хорошо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Савиньяк рассмеялся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ваше гостеприимство поражает воображение.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Юстиниан нервно улыбнулся в ответ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ещё я хотел проведать младших братьев и матушку. Питер ещё слишком мал, и герцогиня не хочет возвращаться ко двору. К счастью, её пока не требуют, и она может отдыхать здесь. Отец скоро вернётся в Олларию, не знаю, почему он решил принять вас в Васспарде... Могу я узнать, по какому делу вы прибыли?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Торговые соглашения между Савиньяком и Приддой. Нужно было обсудить некоторые моменты. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Повисло молчание. Юстиниан ещё старательнее выпрямил спину, соединил кончики пальцев, собираясь с мыслями, и негромко спросил:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мы, наверное, кажемся вам слишком холодными и чопорными даже по меркам высшего света?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не скрою, были такие мысли, — Лионель тонко улыбнулся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда знайте, что я здесь не из вежливости. Эмпатия мне не чужда, я правда за вас переживаю, и мне действительно хочется быть рядом. Если вам что-то понадобится, обращайтесь прямо ко мне, пожалуйста.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Лионель слушал, задумчиво склонив голову, и в ответ лишь кивнул, давая понять, что принял к сведению.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У вас тёплые отношения с младшими братьями?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что?.. Да, особенно с Тино... то есть Валентином. Клаус ещё маленький, но мне нравится с ним возиться. А в вашей семье приняты домашние имена?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, конечно. Я Ли, графа Лэкдэми зовут Миль, имя младшего мы не сокращаем, и так короткое. А как у вас принято?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У нас не приняты краткие имена, даже матушка зовёт официальными, но Валентин зовёт меня "Юстин", а я его — "Тино".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А как вас зовут друзья?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— От Лаик повелось "Джастин".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вам нравится это имя?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мне оно нравится больше, чем "Юстиниан", потому что не такое строгое.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я могу вас так называть?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Если вам так угодно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мне угодно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда вы не будете против, если я стану звать вас "Ли"?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Лионель открыл глаза и посмотрел в сторону Юстиниана. Оттого, что он посмотрел мимо, Придд невольно поёжился и отвёл взгляд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не буду. Зовите. А теперь давайте напишем письма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Юстиниан встал и зажёг ещё одну свечу; от выбора письменных принадлежностей его отвлёк напряжённый вопрос:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы зажгли свечу?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да. Вы увидели?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Немного помолчав, Лионель разочарованно откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, просто показалось, что стало светлее. Только показалось. Услышал, как вы передвигаете предметы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Джастин заставил себя в очередной раз проглотить "мне жаль" и вернулся в кресло со стопкой бумаги и твёрдой папкой, пристроил свечу и чернильницу на прикроватном столике. Лионель успел всё обдумать и теперь диктовал размеренно и спокойно, первое письмо, сухое и деловое, — в королевскую канцелярию, о том, что не сможет вернуться к своим обязанностям по состоянию здоровья и испрашивает ещё один отпуск; второе — матери обо всём, что произошло. В этом письме не было ничего, что Юстиниан не знал, но от тона, мягкого и убедительного, было такое ощущение, словно он присутствует при семейном разговоре. Понятно, что Лионель был мягче обычного: их отца не стало всего два года назад, и серьёзная травма графа должна была стать для родных ударом. После описания происшествия Савиньяк пересказал слова лекаря о том, что не может пуститься в дорогу в экипаже: сотрясение оказалось сильным, требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя. Джастин добавил приписку о том, что он, Юстиниан Придд, записал письмо со слов Лионеля, затем поставил его руку на бумагу, чтобы тот оставил на обоих посланиях свою нетвёрдую подпись. На то, чтобы написать Эмилю, Лионеля, как он сказал, "не хватит, да и он бросит армию и примчится сюда, не нужно, хоть я и рад был бы его видеть".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Здесь Джастин не выдержал и выронил перо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Простите меня. Я так виноват.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Простить? За что? — Лионель спросил с искренним недоумением от перемены в голосе собеседника.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я ведь виноват в вашей... травме, если бы не я, с вами бы ничего не случилось! — Юстиниан склонился к своим коленям, закрывая лицо руками. Рука Лионеля замерла в воздухе и медленно опустилась на вздрогнувшую чужую макушку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Глупый мальчишка, как ты можешь быть в этом виноват? — на этот раз его голос звучал не иронично, а очень устало и так, как сам Джастин иногда говорил с младшими братьями. — Разве ты виноват в том, что Грато поскользнулся на листве, мокрой после ночного дождя? И точно не ты виноват в том, что на дне оврага дождевые потоки вымыли землю вокруг камней.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но отец сказал...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Иногда я сомневаюсь в воспитательском таланте герцога Придда. Есть ситуации, где не виноват никто и глупо искать виновных. В том, что ты меня пригласил на охоту, твоя вина такая же, как у облаков в том, что они пролили дождь, и у деревьев в том, что они сбросили листья. К тому же ты сам предупредил меня об опасности. В том, что я оказался дурным наездником, вина вообще-то моя, — Лионель мягко встрепал чужие волосы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но как же вы теперь будете?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— О, поверьте, я сумею выжить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Увидев оскал Лионеля Савиньяка, Юстиниан в нём больше не сомневался. В конце концов, раненый зверь бывает опаснее здорового.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Горели свечи, мирно потрескивал камин, и скреблись в окно ветви полуоблетевших клёнов. Джастин сидел на ковре, опустив голову на сложенные на постели руки, узкая ладонь Лионеля путалась в чужих прядях. Один привыкал к своей боли, другой грелся в тепле ещё непривычного товарищества и всей душой старался утешить друга, мысленно забирая его боль себе. Он будет рядом столько, сколько потребуется. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>